1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the disk drive suspensions having limiters against undue movement of the slider-carrying tongue from the suspension beam portion. In a particular aspect, the invention provides a reduced vertical extent limiter structure that effectively blocks slider contact with the opposing disk upon shock events and the like.
The invention achieves limited vertical extent in the limiter structure by using the space already dedicated to the slider and tongue and no more except for the limit gap to provide a limiter structure that does not increase the vertical profile of the suspension. The invention is thus especially useful in the most compact head disk assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous limiters have been proposed and many are in use. In general, all limiters constrain some movement of the tongue-carried slider by stopping unwanted tongue movement against the beam portion or the flexure itself using an added element that traverses the space between the tongue and the flexure or beam portion. Known limiters increase the overall height of the suspension assembly by using elements that project out of the plane of the suspension, e.g. above (or below) the flexure or beam portion to engage the same.